Of Pills and Pudding
by DaPimp
Summary: How can two completely different people have so much in common, and how can pills ruin everything for Ron and Hermione?


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story line.**

"Mrs Weasley, I regret to inform you that you are not pregnant." the Healer said in that soft voice only doctors and nurses speak in. Hermione surveyed the woman with shock written across her face. _'How did this happen?'_

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, "Is there anything more we can do?" _'Poor Ron, he wants this so badly' _Hermione thought.

"I'm positive Mr Weasley, I'm sorry. All you can do is keep trying. We've run all the tests we can and we still don't know why you're having problems, you're both young, fit and healthy people, as well as fertile. It's only a matter of time Mr Weasley." the Healer added upon noticing Ron's distress, "I'll leave you two to talk." She said before standing and exiting the room.

Ron and Hermione sat in silence for a moment before Ron burst out, "Well, it's ok Hermione, we'll just keep trying. We've been in difficult situations before and we came out just fine. Hell, you've smelt my morning breath!" Ron chuckled before giving her a quick kiss. "Come on, lets head home, we have to be well rested. We have the infamous Weasley Family Dinner tomorrow."

The young couple Apparated back to their small cottage and 'tried again'. Hermione loved the way his eyes trailed the length of her body, looking at her as though she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She loved the way his hands gently traced her every curve and how his sapphire eyes burned with passion. She loved that his every thought was about her and every movement was for her pleasure. In short, she loved the intensity with which he gave himself to her, physically, spiritually and emotionally.

But she hated the indescribable feeling of guilt she felt as she lay there, staring at the ceiling as Ron's breathing became heavier and his snores filled the room.

That night was no different and Hermione felt no better as she followed her regular routine. Hermione silently rolled onto her side and reached into the drawer of the bedside dresser. She eventually found what she was looking for and she gently pushed one of the tablets out of it's packaging and into her hand. With tears in her eyes she placed the pill in her mouth and took and quick drink of water. Hermione eventually fell into an uneasy sleep full of the image of Ron's crestfallen face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hermione love, wake up. We have to get ready to go, mum wants everyone there early." Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. Her spine tingled as Ron placed hot kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. "No time for that I'm afraid." Ron chuckled as Hermione's eyes flew open. "That's just a preview for tonight." Ron left the room muttering something about an 'impossibly large bowl of pudding' he wanted to eat and Hermione rolled out of bed.

As soon as Hermione heard Ron fumbling around the kitchen she rushed to the dresser and pulled out her tablets, "Oh thank Merlin I have enough." Hermione muttered. _'Should go to the GP for more though'_ she thought to herself.

As Hermione stared at the pills in her hand her mind flew back to what had pushed her to taking these blasted pills and lying to her husband.

_It was a sweltering hot day in Diagon Alley but Hermione didn't care. A large smile was fixed in place as Hermione staggered slightly under the weight of her four bags of books. She had bought a copy of every parenting book 'Flourish and Blotts' had to offer. Hermione's attention was caught by the sight of Molly Weasley._

"_Hello Hermione dear, how are you and that son of mine?" Mrs Weasley asked with a kind smile._

"_We're good, but you know that Molly, it was a Weasley Dinner last night!" Hermione laughed._

"_I know dear, but you know as well as I do how those dinners are, utter chaos… But I wouldn't have it any other way." Mrs Weasley replied with a warm smile. "You seem to have a lot of books there Hermione, I thought you had too many books for your bookcases as it was?"_

"_Yes, I do." Hermione replied as a blush swept across her cheeks, "But Ron and I are trying to have a baby so I picked up a few books to get me ready. I bought '__Wizarding Woes: The Ultimate No-Worry Approach for Each Age and Stage__', '__The Ultimate Guide to Having a Baby: Magic and All__', '__The Family Tree: Cracking the Case of Your Family's Story__' you know, just to see if there is a big chance of having a Squib. '__You're Child is a Squib, What Now?__' just follow up reading…'__Family Finance: the Essential Guide for Parents__', '__Sanity Savers: the Working Witches Guide to Almost Having It All__', '__Baby Magic: How Babies Really Work__'." Hermione said as she peered into each bag. "I got a few others as well, excessive I know but you can never be too prepared right?"_

"_It's great that you're so excited, but dear, you can't learn parenting from a book. It's instinct and eventually experience. I know it's scary, but trust me, it'll kick in." Molly added as she watched Hermione's face blanch. "As soon as you feel that little thing in your stomach you'll know exactly what to do."_

"_Oh, um, thanks Molly, but I've got to be heading off. Ron and I are painting the nursery today…"_

There is was, simple as that. Hermione was afraid, for once she couldn't learn something out of a book. The last thing she had to learn from 'experience' was flying and look how that turned out. The thought of it still petrified her.

Hermione continued to stare at the tablets, her mind swimming with thoughts. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a deafening crash from the kitchen followed by Ron's loud swearing.

"Ron? Honey are you ok?" Hermione called as she walked to the kitchen. She was greeted by the sight of Ron standing in the middle of the kitchen covered in pudding and an abnormally large bowl as his feet. "Dropped it…" Ron muttered while his eyes skimmed the room for his wand. "Have you got any of that Panadol, love?"

"Yeah, it's in my dresser. You go get some, I'll clean this up." Hermione said, she only realised her mistake when she heard Ron call from the bedroom.

"Sweets, is it the white or the pink tablets?"

Hermione panicked, how did she forget she left her pills in there? "Oh, um, they're the white ones, don't play with the pink ones honey!" she called as she rushed back to their bedroom.

"Seriously love, you don't have to treat me like a kid. I'm not going to mess with something I have no idea about." Hermione let out a breath of relief, "Although…" Hermione took a sharp breath, _'So much for relaxing'_ she thought. "they are pink, so they are obviously girlie. Are they like that thing for guys, Viaggro? Viogran? Viagra! I've heard they're making it for girls now! But sweets, you don't need it, trust me." He winked.

'_It's now or never'_ Hermione thought grimly. "No Ron, it's not Viagra, it's a Muggle pill called the 'Morning After Pill'. I can't explain how it works but you need to know I can't fall pregnant when I'm taking it…" Hermione whispered, her voice barely audible.

Ron looked at her for a moment, shock and hurt evident on his face, "Why? I thought you wanted a family to…"

Tears flowed down her cheeks as Ron continued to hold her gaze, she swore she heard his heart break. "I do Ron, I really do! But I'm scared, what if I'm a terrible mother? I can't learn how to be a mum from books and it's not like school, I can't just ask to have a go the nest day!"

"Oh Hermione, it's exactly like school, every day will be a new lesson. I'll screw up most days and you'll fix it. Eventually, after many years of getting everything wrong, I'll finally get something right and win the heart of my number one girl." Ron smiled "In case you didn't notice I have decided we are having a girl, and in an embarrassingly fatherly way I will call her 'Pudd'."

"Ronald, let the pudding go!" Hermione laughed before leading Ron back to the bedroom.

**So that's that story done. Not completely sure about it, but I wanted to see if I could write something other than angst or Katie/Oliver. And I think the answer is a clear 'No!'. ah well, stick to what you know.**

**All the titles are real titles that I have tweaked to sound like something you'd find in a magical community.**

**Tips hat**

**DaPimp**


End file.
